One-Minute Melee: Carmelita Fox VS Nick Wilde
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Carmelita Fox becomes pretty surprised when she finds another fox from another world has apprehended the Cooper Gang. However, when he starts explaining a weird backstory, Carmelita doesn't buy it. Will Carmelita arrest this new criminal fox, or is Nick Wilde really who he appears? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Sly Cooper, which belongs to Sanzaru Games, or Zootopia, which belongs to Disney! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

And now, for another new episode of 1 Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Paris, France)**

It was a pretty quiet night in Paris, where people were either asleep or travelling quietly early in the morning so as not to miss the sights...

Unfortunately, the quiet night was about to be disturbed.

"Get back here, Cooper!" A loud voice rang out into the night as a shot was heard, and a car being smashed was heard.

Jumping from the roof was a grey raccoon with a black mask and a blue outfit on as he was holding a cane. The raccoon turned and gave a smirk as he saw his on-again, off-again girlfriend (from his point of view) jumping to the other room. This girlfriend he happened to see jump on the other roof was a female fox, with blue hair, a blue tank top, blue pants, red belt and brown boots, and holding a red pistol near her.

"Ah, Carmelita, it's been so long since we've been at this little cat and mouse chase." Sly gave a smile.

"Sly Cooper, you rat! I want you to return that rare violin back to the museum! And then I want to see you behind bars!" Carmelita frowned.

"Aw, that doesn't sound like a romantic getaway." Sly gave a bit of a smirk as his ears lowered down a bit in sarcasm.

"Were you perhaps, planning a dance? Maybe chocolate and flowers? Suck it up, ringtail. You're a criminal of the law. I am a cop. Put those two together." Carmelita frowned.

"Well, I'd love to stick around, Carmelita, but my ride is about to come by anytime..." Sly said as he heard a car honking its horn. "Like right now. Catch you on the flip side, my sweet fox!"

As Sly Cooper jumped down from the building, Carmelita frowned as she jumped down in an attempt to intercept the Cooper van. "Come back here, ringtail! You and your little game is about to end right now!"

Unfortunately, for Carmelita, the Cooper Van then did a U-Turn and started to go back on the road, driving fast. Carmelita growled. "COOPER!"

She frowned as she shook her head. She couldn't believe she had just lost that raccoon again. She shook her head, turning around as she decided to get back to business, knowing she'll get Sly and his gang another day...

It was then she heard a car crashing from nearby. Carmelita's ears perked as she turned. It couldn't be Sly Cooper, could it? She blushed as she thought to herself, "Not that I care."

Still, as a cop, she had to investigate what the trouble was...

Carmelita turned the light on in her gun as she started to run fast, investigating the trouble... when she turned to the road, sure enough, she saw the Cooper van... though for some odd reason, a huge red popsicle seemed to have struck the hood of the van. Carmelita stared in shock as she noticed Sly was out of the car, unconscious as Murray was out of the van, happily trying to eat the popsicle as Bentley was out of the wheelchair and on the ground, groaning.

Before Carmelita could ask what happened here, she noticed the violin that Sly stole just sitting there. She raised an eyebrow as she came over, but before she could grab it, she felt a foot on her hand. Carmelita yelped as she looked up to see another fox. Only this fox happened to be male, wearlng a green shirt with a red and black striped tie, and brown khakis. This fox also had a bit of a smirk that she didn't like.

"Important item, kid?" The male fox asked.

"Maybe. Who are you?" Carmelita raised an eyebrow.

"A cop, just like you." The male fox explained. "The name's Wilde. Nick Wilde, if you may."

"Funny, I do not remember any cops called 'Nick' in this area..." Carmelita frowned.

"Well... I hail from a world known as Zootopia, perhaps you've heard of it? Wonderful place." Nick said. "Anyway, I'm with my partner, Judy Hopps. You seen her around? We split up a while ago to find some clues in this place... unfortunately, we got lost."

Carmelita frowned as she looked at the fox, head to toe. She wasn't buying the fact that this smooth talking fox was a cop. "If you're a cop, what is your jurisdiction here?"

"Here's a bit of a story. You see, my partner and I were actually summoned from Zootopia to a place called 'The Toy Box'." Nick said.

"The what?" Carmelita frowned.

"The Toy Box. A place where different characters of different worlds come around. See, we were investigating a case where this weird looking guy with no fur and black clothing stole a wand and threaten to destroy the world. Me and my partner were close, but I think he may have done some magic, because we somehow ended up here. Maybe you heard of him? His name is Syndrome." Nick said, still with the smirk.

Carmelita looked at Nick, starting to have some doubts about this fox. "I don't think I've heard of the guy."

"Eh, shame. Well, if you do see him, let me know. As for this, I think me and Judy seen this in a museum, and I don't think it should be outside. I saw that raccoon run out with you following, so I'm just glad to be of assistance. So you go ahead and arrest that gang, and I'll return this back to the museum where it rightfully belongs. What do you say?" Nick gave a smile.

Carmelita frowned as she aimed the pistol right at Nick's face. "Oh no. I don't trust you for a second!"

"What? Lady, I just told you I'm a cop! All right, all right, maybe I still haven't got the right moves, but I know just enough I can take you." Nick raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, a cop who wants to return a violin... and is wearing casual clothes? I don't think so. You're going to jail." Carmelita frowned.

Nick laughed. "Oh wow, I'm so scared. Lady, I just threw a giant popsicle right at a van. I think I can hold my own."

"Let's see how true that is, criminal!" Carmelita frowned, cocking the pistol as she got ready.

Nick's eyes widened in shock, then groaned as he mumbled, "Judy, where the heck are you when I need you?"

 **LOOKS LIKE THESE FOXES ARE ABOUT TO GET SOCKED!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Carmelita started by shooting at Nick as Nick yelped, ducking as the shot whizzed by him. Nick then quickly ran around as Carmelita continued shooting at him as Nick looked around. Nick then got an idea as he pointed over to the sky. "Look! Something's about to drop on you!"

"Huh?" Carmelita looked up for a mere moment, then frowned as she looked back... to see Nick not standing in his previous spot. Carmelita turned... to see Nick running into a back alley.

Nick panted as he dug around... when he saw another shot whizz by him. Nick yelped as he jumped back and turned around. Carmelita frowned as she took a deep breath.

Nick yelped in worry. He somehow knew that Carmelita wouldn't be able to fall for an easy hustle... he groaned. Looks like he had to fight on his own.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Carmelita then started to shoot again at Nick as the shot this time hit a car, as if smashing it.

"Wow, that is one impressive pistol." Nick noted. "I have got to get me one of those..."

Nick then shook his head as he pulled out a giant popsicle. Carmelita, noticing the giant popsicle, laughed.

"Oh please. You really think a popsicle..." Carmelita started... before pausing, remembering the damage the Cooper van took from that popsicle. "Oh, right."

Nick then threw the popsicle like a projectile as Carmelita got smacked by it. Nick smirked as he summoned another popsicle in hand, as he ran up to her, whacking her on the head with the popsicle.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Carmelita rubbed her head as Nick smirked, raising the popsicle like a bat. Carmelita's eyes shrank as Nick hit her like a ball with the popsicle, causing her to fly up in the air. Nick gave a smile as he knew this was a good attack to use.

Carmelita frowned as she pulled out her shock pistol again as she managed to land on her feet and start shooting at Nick once again. Carmelita frowned as she noticed Nick was doing some fancy moves... she was even surprised as Nick did some type of Super Jump to get to the same level.

At the same time, Sly groaned as he got up as he noticed Carmelita and Nick fighting each other. "Who is that new fox up there?"

As Sly shook his head and went over to help Bentley get back in his wheelchair, Carmelita shot her pistol once again, only for Nick to use his popsicle again to whack it back... but it caused his popsicle to break into pieces as the pieces fell onto the floor.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Nick gave a bit of a smirk as he summoned another popsicle.

"Oh come on! How many popsicles did you bring with you? They should have melted!" Carmelita yelled as Nick threw more popsicles at him.

Nick gave a smirk as he pulled out a horn from his pocket and started to honk it. "And now... we wait..."

About three seconds passed before Nick frowned and looked at his horn... then snapped his fingers. "Oh, right. Forgot Finnick isn't here in this world..."

Nick yelped as Carmelita fired another shot at him. Nick then turned tail and started to run as he started to jump from building to building.

 **(20 Seconds)**

"Come back here, you cowardly fox!" Carmelita yelled as she started to jump after him in every building, shooting at Nick, but missing and hitting satellites and poles.

Nick then turned back in fear, worrying for his safety as he stopped, ready to use his popsicle. He concentrated real hard as he threw the weapon at Carmelita.

Carmelita looked up as she saw the flying popsicle coming. Carmelita turned position as she shot the popsicle to pieces. "Oh no you don't!"

Nick yelped as he tried his best to summon more popsicles, but before he could try it, Nick yelped as he saw Carmelita shooting the gun straight at him.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Knowing he was fighting a losing battle at this point, Nick decided to turn tail and run as Carmelita chased after him, Sly, Bentley and Murray watching from the van as Murray was happily still munching on the popsicle stick that was thrown at his van.

"Hmmm... cherry flavor." Murray said, licking the popsicle.

Carmelita gave a smirk as Nick started to jump down from the ground... but she followed him as he was now backed into an alley.

 **(5...)**

Nick looked around, wondering where he should go at this point.

 **(4...)**

Carmelita aimed the pistol right at Nick.

 **(3...)**

Nick, having nowhere else to go, tried to shut his eyes to summon another popsicle.

 **(2** **...)**

Carmelita's eyes narrowed as she shot her pistol.

 **(1...)**

And before Nick could have a chance to react, Nick felt the shot connect to his body as he stood up, experiencing ten thousand electric jolts running through his body.

 _ **KO!**_

Nick groaned as he knelt down, as if surrendering. Carmelita frowned as she pulled out her cuffs, ready to cuff Nick, ready to take him to jail.

"Nick, there you are!"

Carmelita stopped short as she turned to see a grey furred rabbit in a police uniform running over to her. Carmelita raised her eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"Judy Hopps, cop for the Zootopia Police Department. I not only work in Zootopia, along with the Toy Box." Judy Hopps said, showing her badge and ID.

Carmelita shook her head in shock and confusion. She then turned to Nick, who just gave her a disappointed frown before he turned to Judy.

"You're kind of a little late, Carrots. This officer was trying to assault me for trying to get justice done!" Nick explained.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Maybe because you forgot you weren't wearing your police uniform."

Nick's ears went down as his eyes looked down in embarrassment. "Ah... well, I guess that could be one reason."

"Please tell me you at least carried your badge with you." Judy frowned.

Nick smiled nervously at Judy Hopps as Carmelita looked between the both of them, in utter astonishment.

Judy groaned as she put a hand to her face. "You forgot it again, didn't you?"

"Heh, you're not going to write me up for that, are you, Carrots?" Nick smiled nervously.

Judy sighed as she turned to Carmelita. Carmelita sighed. "Look, in my defense, I didn't know."

Judy shrugged. "Eh, it's all right. Nick doesn't usually wear his uniform in the Toy Box. Oh, speaking of, Nick, I think I may have found the portal back to the Toy Box!"

"Great! Let's hope we manage to shoot down Syndrome before he does more damage with Merlin's wand." Nick said as he got up, still a little shaky. "Hold me?"

Judy shook her head as she managed to put Nick around her arms. Carmelita looked apologetic as she said, "Again, I like to apologize, Miss Hopps. I did not realize he was being truthful..."

"That's all right. When I first met him, he was a con artist. And you know what? You must be a really great cop if you can manage to keep up with Nick... maybe even me." Judy smirked.

"Thanks..." Carmelita smiled as Judy and Nick were starting to leave. "Say, would you two mind staying for a moment and help me with a few criminals I want to put in jail."

Judy blinked. "What criminals?"

Before Carmelita could say anything, a van's engine noise activated as her eyes widened. Carmelita turned as she saw the Cooper Van, now without the popsicle stuck in the hood, driving off into the night.

"Thanks for the distraction, Carmelita!" Sly called. "Love you!"

"COOPER!" Carmelita screamed as she growled.

As Carmelita was busy shaking her head and walking away, Judy and Nick could only watch as they look at each other.

"Hey Nick, is it me, or... does she seem like she doesn't care whether those criminals get captured or not?" Judy asked.

Nick could only shrug as he gave a groan, leaning towards Judy's shoulders as Judy shook her head.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _CARMELITA FOX_**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE...**_

 _ **Both powerful beings from different worlds collide together as they team up to take care of their enemies... that is, if they don't try to kill each other first...**_

* * *

And that's it for this One-Minute Melee match! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
